


Perfect Grace and Perfect Trust

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that Castiel likes to bite during sex and surprisingly enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Grace and Perfect Trust

The night was hot, warm air pressing down upon Dean's body as he laid sleepless upon his bed, covers thrown haphazardly away from his body. He sighed, turned over and still couldn't get comfortable due to the heat. No matter what he did or where he went, he couldn't get away from it or get comfortable.

Sam seemed to be having no trouble sleeping, if his snores were anything to go by. Dean looked over to him, saw his brother's face lax with sleep, mouth gaping as his chest rose and fell in sleepy breathy snores. Dean considered shoving a gag in his mouth to quieten him down, but decided against this drastic action; after all, he wanted his brother to be quiet, not to kill him.

He sighed, swung his feet from the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress wearily, head resting in his hands as he yawned hugely, mouth wide, shoulders rising and falling mightily. He stood, scrubbing at his eyes wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose, before rubbing at the nape of his neck tiredly. He shuffled into the bathroom, eyes half closed and grainy with lack of sleep. He leant on the basin, stared at his own reflection, yawned again at the sight of his own weary face staring back at him. He scrubbed at his eyes, then shook his head at his reflection in disgust.

"Dude, you look like crap," he muttered to himself, before turning the faucet roughly, as though possibly inflicting damage on the cool metal would help him to sleep.

He watched as the water gushed from the faucet, splashing against the basin in a relentless rush and Dean waited for the cool water to get cooler still. He splashed some of it onto his face, hoping it would help to cool him down, so that he could find peace in sleep for a few hours. He splashed his face again, before dipping his head to drink some of the cool liquid from his cupped palm greedily, enjoying the feel of the fresh liquid sliding past his parched throat, coating dry lips with soothing freshness.

He sighed, turned, padded back into the bedroom to spread his body out across his bed wearily. He didn't expect to fall asleep, until he was waking up again, blinking blearily at the still night darkened ceiling to the feel of Castiel's soft lips pressing against his exposed abdomen, t shirt pushed up by Castiel's questing hands. Dean's breathing grew deeper, more measured and he didn't try to stop Castiel, as the angel pushed his t shirt higher, mouth attaching gently to one of Dean's nipples and suckling eagerly.

Dean moaned loudly at the feel of his lover's wet warm mouth laving at his nipple, raising the nub into erect hardness, echoing the sudden stiffness of his dick bulging against the front of his boxers. Castiel's eyes flicked up to his, heavy with lust and smiling at Dean as he worked at the hunter's nipple, teeth grazing the nub and gently rolling it against his tongue. The angel shifted against him and Dean felt the thick hardness of his dick against his bared thigh. Dean moaned, setting Sam to stirring across the room and he shushed, forgetting that it was he, himself, that had made the noise, not Castiel.

"Cas, dude, Sammy," Dean hissed, nudging at his lover urgently, all too wary of waking his brother up suddenly.

Castiel groaned against Dean's skin, before flicking his wrist and sending the younger Winchester away, large body suddenly disappearing and leaving an empty bed behind, The rumpled sheets were the only evidence that he had ever been there at all.

"Dude, where d'you send him?" Dean asked, in surprise, chuckling slightly over the sudden thought that Sam was in for a rude awakening in the morning.

He was a little sad, despite Castiel's designs on his body that he wouldn't be there to witness Sam waking up. He could just imagine his brother's confused face peering around wherever he currently was, sleepy eyes blinking and a question on his yawning lips.

"Impala," Castiel murmured out, voice vibrating against Dean's skin and sending pleasurable thrills coursing through Dean's body. "Your brother is safe in the Impala."

Dean chuckled again, allowed Castiel to push him down upon the bed once more, mouth never leaving his body as he suckled and laved at the hunter's skin. Dean relaxed against the bed, thanking a God he didn't quite believe in as Castiel's mouth moved to his other nipple and started suckling at the raised nub, pulling it between his teeth, cheeks hollowing as he worked. He could smell the heavy scent of Dean's arousal hanging thick in the air, goading him onto further efforts as he moved down slightly, mouth attaching to Dean's soft abdomen eagerly.

Dean felt Castiel's teeth graze against his skin, bite down harsh enough to break it and draw blood and he complained, brows pulled down as he drew away from his lover. Castiel's lips were swollen, reddened, pouting as he turned his large blue eyes onto Dean, pleading him to let him carry on, that he knew what he was doing. Slowly, Dean nodded, watched as Castiel closed the distance between them, mouth laving slickly against Dean's skin, before his teeth made a fresh red mark against Dean's skin.

Again Dean drew away, with a sharp sound of annoyance, although this time, Castiel was gladdened to hear a faint sound of arousal tempering his anger, as though Dean didn't want to admit that he was turned on by the harsh behavior. Castiel clamped his hand on Dean's hip, strong enough to hurt, strong enough so that Dean couldn't pull away a third time, before he gave his lover a long, level look, liquid blue eyes intense and forgiving as he stared at him.

"Do you trust me, Dean?" he asked, already knowing the answer but feeling like he had to ask anyway.

Dean openly stared at him, before he said - "Of course I do, Cas; you know I do."

"Then let me do this," Castiel said, voice rich, deep, inviting and promising Dean everything if only the hunter would allow him to do them. "Any time you want me to stop, then tell me to stop."

Dean smirked at that, made Castiel stare at him, head tilted to the side as he waited for the hunter to explain why he'd laughed.

"You're asking me for my safe word, right?" he asked, with a chuckle.

"Safe word? What is this and why do you have one?" Castiel asked, not getting the reference, not that Dean was even expecting him to.

Dean rolled his eyes, then said - "You know what? Never mind. If it gets too much, you'll know."

Castiel gave Dean one of his long slow nods, eyes never leaving Dean's face and sending shivers of delight through the hunter. There was something so deep, so undeniably sexy about that guileless blue gaze, as though Castiel knew everything there was to know about Dean and didn't care what he'd done in Hell or in his life prior to that, just loved him for what and who he was regardless. Dean smiled sadly at that, was grateful that for once in his life, something had turned out good, and better than he'd ever hoped. Castiel was what he needed, and Castiel was who he loved and trusted more than anyone.

He gestured for Castiel to come closer, closing him in his arms and pressing a lingering kiss against Castiel's soft lips, enjoying the warm feel of his mouth against his own, loved the thick, heavy weight of Castiel's tongue inside his mouth when the angel parted his lips and slid his tongue inside him. Dean moaned, didn't object when Castiel pulled away and returned his mouth to his neck, teeth catching his skin and biting gently, tongue lapping to take away the pain.

Dean relaxed against the mattress beneath him, muscles molding against Castiel's body as the angel's mouth moved down, soft lips silken and gentle in contrast to the sharper nips of his teeth. Dean cried out when Castiel bit down hard enough to draw blood again, yet this time, pleasure coiled through him instead of anger, dick aching and hard between his legs as Castiel bit him again, sucking back the blood eagerly and rocking against him eagerly.

Dean held him in his arms, let Castiel bite him, marking his skin and drawing blood until his mouth attached to the handprint scar still emblazoned upon his shoulder. Heat poured through Dean's body from the contact, and bright white light poured in its wake, obliterating everything except for the feel of Castiel's mouth suckling and biting harshly at his skin. He felt the skin break again and he screamed at the pleasure that coursed through, as though Castiel was pouring more of himself into him through the brand he'd burned onto his skin, pushing his essence into Dean from his mouth into his brand.

Dean almost climaxed at the pleasure that consumed him, as Castiel bit him again, lips clamping against the palm of the brand, tongue working to capture the blood that pooled there, taking more than necessary, feeding on Dean as he pushed himself, his essence into his lover's body.

Castiel suckled on Dean's blood, loved the rich taste of it in his mouth, hands pawing at his lover's body as though milking him of all he could give. He felt resistance at first when he'd first bitten him, soon replaced by eagerness, compliance, as though Dean was enjoying Castiel biting him, bleeding him, practically feeding from him. He bit him again, before moving down to tease his nipple between his teeth, and Dean moaned, breath rasping in his throat as his dick became harder still, ached.

The hunter felt turned on by the sudden shift in their relationship, surprised in turn that Castiel liked to bite, surprised himself at letting him do it and now enjoying it. He moved a little, let Castiel's body settle closer to his own before he moved down, mouth working at his skin and biting in choice places, trying to see where elicited the loudest grunts and groans before focussing on that place and suckling and biting bruises there.

His gaze flickered up before he reached Dean's dick, nudging the hard shaft aside to slowly draw his tongue over the hunter's balls slowly, before gently mouthing at them, teeth scraping gently at his balls. Dena's back arched from the bed, a scream working in his throat as his hands scrabbled with the sheets, finally losing the battle against his orgasm and splashing his come over Castiel's face, getting strands of it caught in the angel's hair as he did so.

Castiel moved his mouth to Dean's softening member, licking it clean and making shuddering moans work through his lover's body at the slow sweep of his tongue over his slowly softening member, half expecting the by now familiar scrape of teeth and remaining free of them. It seemed to the hunter that Castiel had finished biting for now, was more intent on cleaning Dean's come from his dick gently, even purring a little as he did so. His tongue flattened against his member, lingering against him long after the shaft was clean and Dean wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

He was still wary of being bitten again, knew that he wouldn't stop or object if Castiel started again, knew that he trusted him to not go too far. The thrill of it was always there, the promise and he still couldn't believe that he felt turned on by Castiel's singular, biting attention. He shuddered against the warm, soft feel of the angel's lips trailing up his body, tongue lapping out and stroking against his skin, teeth gently nipping yet not drawing blood this time.

Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists, drew them up and over the hunter's head, effectively trapping him with his iron grip and beneath his body, as he licked at Dean's cheek, leaving wet marks upon his skin. Dean didn't try to struggle, felt turned on by the thought of Castiel being able to do anything he wanted to him, without prior intervention from Dean himself. As if Castiel picked up on Dean's willing submissiveness, he sank his teeth into the scar on Dean's shoulder once more, making the hunter shout out in aroused excitement, unable to hide how turned on he was any more.

Castiel bit again, viciously, before gently licking Dean's bite in tender counterpoint to the bite just moments before. Dean turned his face to Castiel's, smiling as he noticed that the guy was even purring loudly, as though Castiel was getting great enjoyment out of this too. Vibrations rumbled in his chest and tickled against his skin and Dean felt the thick shaft of Castiel's cock hard against his thigh.

Castiel caught him staring before he tilted his head to look at Dean, before asking - "What?"

"You're one kinky bitch, Cas," Dean murmured, staring at Castiel's full lips hungrily, thinking of what Castiel's mouth had just been doing to him mere moments before.

"Is this a problem, Dean?" Castiel asked, sounding uncertain, eyes growing large as though he'd made the biggest faux pas ever.

"No, Cas, there's no problem," Dean replied, immediately, not wanting to give his lover the wrong impression. "If there was, I would have stopped you, wouldn't I?"

Castiel nodded his long, slow nod, eyes never leaving Dean's, lips curling up into a small smile at his lover gently. Dean sighed, leant in for a kiss, trying not to think that his own love for rough treatment was something that was left over from Hell, that he'd been craving it since then yet never had been able to ask Castiel, to even know how to ask. He'd thought Castiel would say no, turn angelic righteousness on its head and refuse, leave him even.

"I never had you pegged as the kinky type, Cas," Dean murmured against Castiel's lips when the kiss ended. "You're an angel, you don't do things like that."

"Yes, Dean, I do. Before you, I had nothing of my own, no will, no real thoughts that wasn't from someone else. Before you I was a virgin - " and Castiel trailed off, as though uncertain as to quite how to put his thoughts into words, as though even Heaven had stripped him of his free will to think at times.

It seemed Heaven was all reaching even now and Dean felt sorry for Castiel, knew what it felt like to feel like he had to follow orders without question, without ever having one original thought of his own. As he'd once said to Sam, his love of classic rock was in emulation of his father, his clothes, his car was his dad's, everything. Sometimes he didn't know who Dean Winchester truly was any more, except for someone who wasn't worthy of a thing.

Somehow being with Castiel changed all of that, gave him purpose, gave him love for the first time in his life, at least unconditionally. His thoughts strayed to Cassie Robinson, then skittered away, tried not to remember her wilful, unbiddable attitude, her demands on him, her disbelief at first of his true nature. Castiel never expected a thing from him, however, yet received everything that no one else had gotten from Dean before, not even Sam.

Castiel had his respect, love, and was the one person he'd settled down with for longer than two weeks. Dean mentally counted up the time they'd spent together and calculated it to be around seven months. He smiled then leant in to kiss Castiel once more. The angel was surprised at the tenderness of the kiss, felt everything that Dean had just been thinking transferred from Dean's mouth to his own and he responded, tried to tell Dean how much he loved him, how much he meant to him with that one kiss.

They pulled apart and Castiel saw that Dean knew, Dean appreciated he loved him, that it meant a great deal more than he would care to admit to. Castiel cupped Dean's face and stared intently at him, watched as Dean licked at his top lip gently, stared back.

"Te quiero, Dean," Castiel said to him, knowing that Dean probably wouldn't understand, knew there was no chance of Dean ever saying aloud he loved him in turn.

"What?" Dean asked, large green eyes blinking at him in confusion. "Did you just swear at me?"

"No, Dean, I just said I loved you," Castiel replied, surprising Dean into a pleased grin.

"What was that, angel speak?" Dean asked.

"No, Dean, that was Spanish," Castiel replied, thanking Jimmy silently for at least knowing that much.

"What was it? Te - what?" Dean asked, lips trying to form the unfamiliar words unsuccessfully.

"Te quiero," Castiel supplied, watching Dean closely as he tried to form the words once more.

"Te quiero," Dean forced out, with a proud smile that he'd managed it.

He turned his grin onto Castiel, repeated the phrase more forcefully and making Castiel smile, liquid blue eyes gentle and tender as he cupped Dean's cheek once more. He was grateful for Dean's fumbling attempts to tell him he loved him, not expecting it yet knowing it all the same. It had been there all along, in every look, every gesture, by the way that Dean kissed him, made love to him on long languid nights together.

Dean struggled to sit with Castiel still laying on him, before he eased Castiel into his lap, smiled at the firm feel of the angel's thighs pressed against his side. He smiled again at the eager puffs of breath that eased from Castiel's mouth as he slid down further onto Dean's lap. Dean murmured his approval when he felt the firm head of Castiel's cock press up against his abdomen, bobbing with every movement they made. Castiel leant in, nuzzled Dean's neck, teeth scraping against already raw skin as his hand clamped tight against his handprint scar.

Once again, Dean felt the immense backwash of power as his scar recognized the being that had branded him, seeming to arch between his palm and his still nibbling mouth, making Dean twist and moan between them, eager, already starting to stiffen, dick beginning to ache with need for Castiel. Quickly he swapped positions with Castiel, sitting in his lap, weight bearing down upon Castiel so suddenly, the angel looked at him with surprise. His dark eyelashes framed his liquid blue eyes perfectly, giving him a permanently beguiling look of childish surprise that always hid the powerful, intelligent being housed within the vessel.

Dean felt his heart stutter, knew that Castiel could snuff him out like a candle if he so wished, could kill him with so little effort it didn't bear thinking about. It didn't matter what they did, whether it was sex, kissing, foreplay, all it would take was one slight lapse of concentration on Castiel's part, one slight jarring of his self control and Dean would be gone, no more, bereft of life.

Yet by some miracle, he was still here and knew he always would be whenever Castiel was around. He trusted him with his life, quite literally, whenever they were together, whenever they were close and intimate. Dean allowing Castiel to bite him, to suckle the blood from welling wounds on his flesh, to mark him in ways that wouldn't fade for a week or more was further proof that he trusted him.

Castiel smiled beneath Dean's scrutiny, a little shy as though embarrassed, or uncertain, head tilted to the side as he turned his forever mesmeric eyes up to Dean's.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked, sounding genuinely curious, and Dean remembered then that Castiel didn't know.

The Enochian sigils carved into his ribs by Castiel himself prevented the angel from knowing and Dean mourned that fact for some inexplicable reason he couldn't even explain to himself. He smiled, leant in and pressed a kiss to the angel's soft, pliant mouth, lingering against the taste of spice and chocolate and vanilla upon Castiel's tongue before pulling away long enough to reply.

"You know I trust you, right?" Dean asked, cupping Castiel's chin with fingers curled around him tenderly.

"Yes, Dean, and I you," Castiel replied, immediately never dropping his gaze from the hunter's once.

"Just - whatever you want to do to me, I'm okay with it. Don't feel like you have to hold back for my sake," the hunter said softly, staring at Castiel intently and seeing the shift of a smile behind the angel's eyes.

"Okay, Dean. As you wish," Castiel murmured, eyes blinking that long slow blink that happened so rarely but was beautiful whenever it did occur.

Dean nodded in satisfaction at that, but didn't say anything more. Castiel smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners as he stared at Dean tenderly, hands cupping and kneading against Dean's ass constantly and making the hunter moan beneath his gentle ministrations. The hunter needed Castiel inside him, needed him to fill him and pleasure him and move in sure strokes inside him and he settled still further into Castiel's body.

The angel moved, so that his dick nudged against Dean's tight hole, almost thrust into him unprepared and making Dean squirm with slight discomfort. Castiel apologized before reaching for the lube quickly. The hunter watched him, hand resting upon Castiel's shoulder to steady himself as he supported his body on his knees and let Castiel squeeze lube into his open palm.

The angel never took his large eyes from Dean's face, watching every shift of tension flitter across his lover's face as Dean reached round his own body and started to prepare himself for Castiel's dick. His erection bobbed and swayed between them with every movement that he made, hard and aching, flushed a dark red in the meager light as he slowly stretched himself open.

He felt Castiel's eyes upon him, loved the way that the angel watched him prepare himself, arousal baking from his lover's skin as he waited patiently for Dean to finish. When the hunter was satisfied he was prepared enough, he rested back down upon Castiel's thighs once more, smoothed shining strands over the angel's thick, straining shaft, making Castiel grunt with every sweep and pass of his fingers.

When Castiel's cock was liberally covered with lube, Dean shifted forwards, positioned himself over Castiel's dick and pressed downwards, thick shaft filling him inch by slow inch until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. Dean stayed in that position, feeling full with Castiel's thick shaft nestled inside him, before finally rocking his hips against his, gently moving inside Dean with small whimpers of need breaking the air between them.

Castiel watched Dean's face as he thrust eagerly into Dean's tight channel, hips rutting against hips as Dean bounced in his lap, fucking himself onto Castiel's thick shaft eagerly, enjoying the feel of Castiel rubbing against his prostate continuously. His dick bounced and bobbed with every movement, felt heavy and aching with need as they fucked, eager grunts turned deeper with every thrust, as they rocked together, movements lithe and speeding up as Dean reached climax. He spurted thick strands of his come over himself, over Castiel, screamed his lover's name as he continued thrusting against Castiel, body unable to stop as he rode the waves of passion coursing through him.

His expression was abandoned, wanton as they continued to fuck, until Castiel released himself inside Dean, spurting deep inside his lover and wailing loudly for Dean as the hunter's convulsions milked him of his seed. He rested his head against Dean's heavily muscled chest, jostled slightly with every move Dean made.

Dean eased himself up and away from Castiel's already soft member, laying down beside his lover wearily and inviting Castiel into the crook of his arms gently. He smiled as the angel slid his arms around him, watched him fall into heavy sated sleep, despite Dean's struggles to stay awake. The last thing Dean heard was Castiel murmuring - "Te quiero!" - as he kissed the hunter's forehead gently, tenderly.

Surprisingly, Castiel was still there in the morning when Dean awoke, fully dressed now facing a very confused Sam, who'd fallen asleep in his bed, yet had awoken without prior knowledge of ever moving in the Impala. Castiel was smiling smugly as Dean watched, struggled to get to his feet, sheet wrapped around his waist to prevent his brother from seeing too much of his body.

Sam looked up and over at Dean, eyes wide when he saw the array of bite marks, bruises and welts that covered Dean's body. The elder Winchester looked down, blushed slightly at the state his own body was in, before lifting his chin resolutely, to show that he was proud of what Castiel had done to him. He moved to Castiel's side, wrapped one possessive arm around his lover's waist and pressed a kiss to Castiel's willing pliant mouth.

Sam was rubbing at the back of his neck when the kiss ended, uncomfortable smile decorating his face as he watched them, clearing his throat to show his further discomfort at the lover's closeness. Dean lifted his eyebrows at him as though asking if his brother had a problem with them. Castiel's gaze remained trained on Dean, full lips pouting as he took in the marks liberally decorating Dean's previously unblemished skin.

"So, anyone want some food?" Sam asked, decided to banish the uncomfortable silence and skimming over the situation as though it were normal.

After all, Sam decided that what Castiel and Dean did in their private time alone was exactly that - private. It was of no concern of his what they did, or whether Castiel had suddenly shown a preference for biting. He could only assume that Dean had been consenting for there to be so many marks on him in the first place.

"I could do with some pie, Sammy," Dean immediately said, grinning over the fact that Sam had seemed all too ready to gloss over the bare facts on front of him.

Castiel shook his head slowly at Sam when the younger Winchester looked askance at him, smiling when Dean winked at him, surprisingly winking back. Dean chuckled and claimed a kiss from his ripe mouth eagerly, giving Sam no choice but to duck out of the room on a mission to find some pie to appease Dean's hunger. He didn't wish to be there if they decided to have a repeat performance of their biting session after all. Just seeing the evidence of their exploits was enough for him to want to break out the brain bleach for one morning ...

-fini-


End file.
